Acercándonos
by Asuka Aviel
Summary: BBxRae - Es la historia de cómo dos "amigos" se van acercando más de lo normal, se sorprenden de las vueltas de la vida y lo que se les presenta en esta. Como distintas situaciones los hacen pensar cada vez más en el otro


Un día normal en la torre T, Robín hablaba con Star mientras esta cocinaba, Raven leía, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban videojuegos, cuando de pronto el juego de Chico Bestia es interrumpido por...

Raven se levanta y camina hacia el sofá donde estaban Cyborg y Chico Bestia, ella se asoma por detrás del respaldo del sofá cuando de pronto golpea al chico verde...

…El titán cae de la cama, despierta de golpe y exaltado, se restriega los ojos y susurra

-BB: fue un sueño...extrañamente este sueño no me sorprende - cruzando los brazos

Al ver la hora se da cuenta que había dormido más de lo normal y baja a tomar desayuno, al llegar a la sala, solo ve a Raven sentada leyendo en un rincón. Chico Bestia comienza a hacer su desayuno, saca una sartén para hacer tocinos de tofu mientras saca algo de beber de la hielera y mientras saca un sándwich de una sonora bolsa, pronto nota que Raven lo mira de reojo, el chico verde se gira hacia ella y dice…

-BB: qué?.. Se te apetece algo para desayunar? - con una cara amistosa

-RAE: ¿por qué no haces más ruido? - mientras volvía a mirar su libro

-BB: no estoy haciendo tanto ruido, lo que pasa es que tú te irritas con cosas muy simples - cerrando sus ojos

-RAE: tu eres "simple"... - indiferente y concentrada en su libro

El chico verde apretando los dientes, cambia su expresión a indiferencia mientras cortaba su pan y comenta

-BB: antes de que te concentres mas en ese aburrido libro podrías decirme donde están los demás -

-RAE: y porque tendría que saberlo - mirándolo nuevamente por encima de su libro -

-BB: eem...buen punto - recordando su sueño - oye Raven, porque siempre me pegas?

-RAE: yo no te pego - concentrada en su libro nuevamente

-BB: si lo haces, siempre lo haces - protestando

-RAE: esa pregunta tiene una respuesta muy obvia... - sin dejar de mirar su libro

-BB: si? y cual sería? - mirándola desafiante

-RAE: te molesta que lo haga? -

-BB: bueno.. si, un poco, a veces... - interrumpido por la chica

-RAE: por eso lo hago - terminando secamente

Chico Bestia quedo mirando a la chica, desconcertado...

-RAE: tu tofu... - desinteresadamente

-BB: mi tofu?..que.. que tiene? - al mirarlo se da cuenta que su desayuno se quemaba

El joven verde comienza a gritar tratando de apagar su comida, en lo que de pronto salta una gota de aceite hirviendo a su mejilla, esto hace que deje de gritar para luego gritar aun más fuerte, el chico corre al otro extremo de la sala en donde se encontraba sentada la seria titán.

-BB: Raven! por favor ayúdame, mi cara se quema!, aceite, me duele, mi hermoso rostro! - llorando y rogando en las piernas de la joven

-RAE: no exageres, solo fue una gota - con fastidio

-BB: pero me duele, quedara una cicatriz..., haz algo...por.. Favor... - tratando de conmover a la inconmovible chica

-RAE: y que quieres que haga? - con el seño fruncido

-BB: tu puedes sanarme, sana mi carita... si? -

Molesta la joven titán, deja su libro a un lado y toma en sus manos la cara del chico llorón, este al sentir en su rostro las manos frías y cálidas de la joven y sentir como su piel sanaba rápidamente, suelta una risa, sumiso y levemente ruborizado mira a la chica a los ojos, ve como la joven observa concentrada la zona a sanar.

-RAE: de que te ríes? - sin quitar las manos de su cara

-BB: ? a?.. yo? de nada, de nada - dando una sonrisa forzada, puesto que la situación lo incomodaba - AUCH! - grita el chico

-RAE: no te rías...o te dolerá - diciéndolo tranquilamente

...Robín y StarFire caminaban por el pasillo hacia la sala, mientras hablaban y reían, al entrar a la sala se encuentran con la escena de Chico Bestia apoyado en las piernas de Raven mientras esta sostenía la cabeza del joven a unos 20cm de la de ella, frente a frente..., ambos jóvenes miran de reojo a los que recién entraban.

StarFire sorprendida, vuela cerca de ellos

-STAR: AMIGOS! yo no sabía que ustedes sentían eso! - emocionada y saltando de alegría

-ROB: qué?

Los dos involucrados se miran sorprendidos y con los ojos bien abiertos (Raven aun tenía sus manos en la cara de el)

-BB: QUE?, no, yo no!...nosotros... no!.. - ahora mas ruborizado se levanta e impulsa hacia atrás para alejarse de Raven

-RAE: ...no! StarFire, te equivocas - tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y retomando su libro para disimular su rostro repentinamente ruborizado

-STAR: entonces que estaban haciendo? - inocentemente

Chico bestia toma a StarFire y la lleva frente a la sartén y el tofu quemado para explicarle parte por parte y así no dejar ninguna duda sobre lo que había pasado, mientras Robín comenzaba a pensar por primera vez en...

-ROB: Raven y el Chico Bestia?...juntos?... nah - pensando en voz baja

StarFire vuelve decepcionada al lado de Robín, pero su ánimo cambia rápidamente para invitar a sus amigos a comer una deliciosa pizza!

-BB: yo voy por Cyborg! - feliz

-ROB: Raven, tu iras?

-RAE: ...bueno - ya calmada


End file.
